


Ultima salvación

by hey_chikens



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_chikens/pseuds/hey_chikens
Summary: Han pasado unos años desde que Lydia Deetz le dio de comer a un gusano de tierra y ali se encontraba el en esa jodida sala esperando ser llamado, para luego volver a ser castigado, al menos la espera era mas corta desde que había conocido a  otros fantasma que le seguían las bromas mientras esperaban... solo que eso no es lo principal y es que ¿alguna vez te habías imaginado que Beetlejuice fuero un héroe?...El no, el causaba caos no lo reparaba, el asustaba no salvaba el... el estaba perdido y mas cuando le dijeran que la próxima victima era alguien que el conocía muy bien...
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 1





	Ultima salvación

¿SER EL BUENO? ESO NO FORMA PARTE DE MI VOCABULARIO 

-Esa jodida sala se había convertido en su casa, se había pasado cinco jodidos años en esa sala de espera, viendo como nuevos muertos entraban en el despacho de Juno con esas petulantes miradas de desaprobación cada vez que sus miradas se dirigían hacia el, reflejaban el mismo sentimiento de repugnancia, odio, miedo o desaprobación, solo se sorprendió un par de veces cuando se encontraba con alguna mirada de diversión y esas miradas provenían de un adolescente que había muerto golpeado por un coche mientras practicaba skate y una niña que murió mientras estaba en el quirófano, una mueca se dibujo en su rostro cuando veía entrar a gente tan joven, era malvado pero aun tenia su corazoncillo, el chico del skate parecía divertirse mientras esperaba su turno, miraba a cada uno de las personas que estaban en la sala, sin buscarlo ese chico se unió a Beetlejuice para atormentar esas pobres almas, y es que la espera era demasiado larga... Beetlejuice observo al chico, era rubio y sus ojos azules chocaban con los suyos tenia una risa bien definida y estuvo seguro que en vida nunca le falto ninguna chica, en parte le recordaba a el, mismo pelo, mismos ojos y misma manera de pensar, en cambio la niña era tan parecida a la adolescente que casi convierte en su mujer, esa niña se había sentado a su lado sin una pizca de miedo, sus ojos marrones quedaban casi cubiertos por su pelo negro tan negro como los de....sacudió su cabeza, tenia de sacarse a esa chica de sus pensamientos ella era la culpable de que llevara cinco años esperando en esta sala, ella había roto la promesa pero... esa niña le hacia pensar tanto en ella, miro esa niña en silencio, tenia un osito de peluche agarrado con fuerza, sus ropas eran una simple bata blanca de hospital y al igual que el no tenia ningún signo de lo que la había matado ¿quizás la anestesia? El chico tampoco tenia ningún signo pero podía oír como sus huesos crujían en cada movimiento que el hacia, ese coche le había destrozado cada uno de sus huesos, un pequeño golpecito lo saco del trance su mirada se dirigió hacia la persona que lo había tocado 

-Señor Beetl... - 

-su mirada se poso hacia los ojos de la niña era tan pequeña una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando arrugo la nariz ante el casi sonido de su nombre – Shhh! 

-la niña se cubrió la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo apunto de decir – Lo siento, yo no... 

-Beetlejuice toco la punta de la nariz de la niña con un suave toque – No te preocupes, a mi también me costo adaptarme a esa norma – ladeo su cabeza y mostro una sonrisa - ¿que pasa Samantha? 

-Me..-sus lagrimas empezaron a caer por su mejilla, Beetlejuice se agacho delante suyo sus ojos estaban a la misma altura que los de ella y parecía que eso la tranquilizara –me da miedo la mujer que esta en ese despacho 

-una carcajada resonó en toda la sala haciendo que las personas que estaban ahí se asustaran del sonido – A todos nos da miedo pequeña - la voz de Miss Argentina rompió la risa de Beetlejuice 

-la niña apretó con fuerza su osito y arrugo su frente ante la mirada divertida de Beetlejuice – No es divertido, a esa mujer también le da miedo 

-Beetlejuice se seco las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, levanto sus manos – Tienes razón no es divertido – su voz no sonaba seria pero se estaba controlando lo quería enfurecer mas a la pequeña niña que lo miraba con rencor – No te preocupes Samantha, tu y Max no tenéis de tenerle miedo, tu eres una niña valiente te asentaste a mi lado y esos poca gente lo hace... tienes el osito Max a tu lado y si eso no fuera suficiente tienes a Kylan -el adolescente sonrío y asistió cuando Samantha lo miro- y a mi a tu lado... esa mujer -señalando el despacho de Juno - es buena mujer... te lo prometo –alzando su mano en juramento – hace demasiados siglos que la conozco no haría nada a una niña tan especial como tu y tampoco a su osito Max 

-Pero... pero ese hombre – su pequeña mano cogió la de Beetlejuice - ese hombre me dijo que Juno era mala que ella lo había condenado y que tu... 

-Beetlejuice parecía desconcertado -¿Qué hombre? ¿Qué Juno lo había condenado? ¿y yo que...? 

-Que tu lo habías matado – Beetlejuice miro a la niña como si la viera por primera vez, su contacto se rompió y sus manos corrieron una y otra vez por su pelo –No se quien era Beetle, simplemente me enseño tu rostro y luego me toco la cabeza y desperté aquí... se que tu no eres malo Beetle y si me dices que esa mujer no lo es te creo... pero ese hombre, ese hombre es malo, lo note... tenia una risa muy fea – Beetlejuice apretó la mandíbula las palabras de esa niña, le estaban volviendo loco porque no se lo había dicho antes porque... estaba apunto de preguntarlo pero Kylan se adelanto y en ese momento era lo mejor 

-Kylan se puso al lado de Beetlejuice su mirada parecía igual de confundida que la del fantasma - ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes Samantha? ¿seguro que no te lo has imaginado? Desde que morir yo también tengo los recuerdos distorsionados y no se distinguir el que es real y lo que no 

-Samantha negó con la cabeza - No, se lo que es real y lo que no... no me acordaba de eso hasta que he oído la voz de la mujer, he sentido como si algo me golpeara y de repente las imágenes volvían a mi mente... ese hombre es... 

-Real – la voz de Juno resonó por toda la sala, los dos hombres que le daban la espalda se giraron de golpe, para mirar a la mujer que sonreía tranquilizadoramente a la niña - pero no sufras Samantha, ese hombre no puede hacerte nada, ni a ti ni a nadie mas – la niña respiro aliviada ante las palabras de la mujer, Beetlejuice bajo la cabeza y se forzó a sonreír a la pequeña... sabia que las palabras de Juno no llevaban la verdad la conocía demasiado 

-Beetle, ven conmigo es tu hora...- la voz de Juno volvió a resonar antes de que desapareciera dentro de la habitación 

-Niños esto es nuestro adiós – Beetlejuice vio como Samantha empezaba a llorar y como a Kylan se frotaba los ojos con fuerza – De verdad estáis llorando... ¿por mi? Pequeño mocosos, la gente pensara que soy bueno y eso no esta en mi vocabulario... - la risas de los niños rompió el tenso silencio – escucharme, ahora os quedáis vosotros dos –un pequeño carraspeo hizo que Beetlejuice miro hacia la pequeña niña que levanta su peluche lo mas alto que podía - perdona Max, lo que decía os quedáis vosotros tres, no os separéis y si pasa algo yo lo sabre... pero no tenéis de tener miedo aquí estarías seguros... lo prometo, mientras tanto tenéis de hacer un trabajito para mi... esas pobres animas se quedan sin mi encanto, por favor enseñarle lo que os enseñado yo y no los dejéis tranquilos 

-Beetlejuice, no me obligues a pronunciar tu nombre dos veces mas –la voz de Juno resonó por tercera vez hoy y eso podía ser peligroso, con una pequeña sonrisa desapareció ante la mirada triste de los dos niños 

-Porque mientes – su voz era ahora la que resonaba en la habitación de la anciana, su rostro era serio al igual que el de la mujer 

-Preferías que digiera la verdad y asustarla mas... -Juno encendió un cigarro y le ofreció otro al fantasma 

-Beetlejuice encendió el cigarro con ansias hacia años que no fumaba y ahora mismo lo necesitaba mas que nunca ese manjar –No, no quería que le digieras la verdad pero tampoco quería que la mintieras de esa manera.. . le has hecho creer que esta a salvo y eso no es cierto 

-ahora mismo ella no me preocupa, ya cogió lo que quería de ella... ahora mi principal preocupación es otra 

-Beetlejuice observo a la mujer, que coño – Juno que cojones esta pasando – sus manos golpearon la mesa de la mujer 

-Juno se sobresalto ante el repentino golpe, pero mantuvo su rostro impasible, sus ojos se negaban a mirar directamente al hombre que tenia delante mientras rebuscaba entre los papeles que tenia encima del escritorio – Como te he dicho antes, la niña no me preocupa 

\- ¿Por qué? - Beetlejuice apretó su mandíbula 

-Porque como te he dicho antes, a esa pobre niña ya le ha arrebatado lo que necesitaba – Juno dejo caer un dosier delante de Beetlejuice - 

-Beetlejuice miro el dosier y luego a la mujer, dejo ir una larga bocanada y abrió con temor ese archivo – ¿¡Que cojones!?... Qué coño es esto maldita enferma –delante suyo se encontraba fotos de personas fallecidas, sus rostros mostraban autentico terror y unas marcas peculiares... iba pasando de pagina una y otra vez parecía que nunca iban acabar... el había causado terror, el había echo cosas que quizás ahora no se sentía tan orgulloso... pero esas atrocidades no, el causaba caos, causaba locura pero eso era repugnante, podía sentir el dolor de esa gente, el horror y la angustia antes de que sus rostros quedaran sin una pizca de vida, sus ojos se movían por cada rincón de cada una de las fotos, pero dos fotos lo paralizaron, le dolieron mas de lo que iba a reconocer nunca, porque eso significaría ser bueno y eso no formaba parte en su vocabulario... o si? 

Continuara...

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste...  
> continuara.


End file.
